Gomen'nasai
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Before Ryoga arrived at the hospital, another had been spending some time with the Sleeping Beauty.


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**Gomen'nasai**

**Romance/Angst**

**Durbe/Rio**

**Before Ryoga arrived at the hospital, another had been spending some time with the Sleeping Beauty.**

**(I don't own Zexal. If I did, NONE of what is happening in the story would be happening, seeing as how I saw absolutely none of it coming.)**

* * *

Gomen'nasai

* * *

He found out the truth. Ever since the day he found the Legendary Number Ruins that had been drowned, and witnessed the memories of Ryoga Kamishiro, the expressions he'd seen on his past self's face puzzled him. Was he really friends with Ryoga of all people? They had been at each other's throats since the war against the humans had started.

Only the Ruins had the answer to that question, something he needed to get quickly.

Time was of the essence.

He walked into the Ruins many times, and each time, his memories became clearer and clearer. He remembered how he had been friends with not only the king of the United Lands, Nasch, but his sister, Merag.

Well, maybe a bit more than friends.

* * *

After the truth became clear, Durbe had confided in his closest friend in the Barian World, Misael. While he omitted when he had remembered about Merag, or Rio, as she was being called, he did reveal the general picture.

Every Barian Emperor was once a human being. There was no denying it.

After all, the proof was all around them.

Their human forms, their methods of dueling, the pasts that kept flashing in their minds when they entered those Ruins. The very reason they couldn't use their full power in the Ruins themselves.

They couldn't...because that was their true form.

That was their true power.

Misael was hit hard, but soon swallowed what Durbe had said. After all, whatever Durbe said with such certainty, he meant. He would never accuse them of being human if he didn't have enough proof to support it.

And something told Misael that he had enough proof.

Durbe looked to the reddened skies of their world. "I will get them back," he had said.

Not even Vector could hear the hidden meaning behind his words.

* * *

The portal opened and Durbe appeared in the hospital room of Rio Kamishiro. In his hands were some flowers.

Snowdrops.

He didn't fully understand it, but he felt that those were the ones Rio loved the most. (Blame the fact that she's the Ice Maiden.) He placed the flowers in the vase that had been prepared in the event that she received visitors. Then he just looked at her.

She was asleep, but she hardly looked it. Rather, she looked like she was about to play a trick on the first person who got close to her. Durbe could remember that she was the type to do something like that when they had been children.

He took her hand and leaned forward.

"Gomen'nasai, Merag," he said.

Then he kissed her forehead.

Yes, he was sorry.

Sorry that he wasn't capable of protecting her before, when they were both alive.

Sorry that he had failed to protect her when she was a Barian.

Sorry that he hadn't realized her identity sooner.

And sorry...sorry for any pain he might cause her in the future.

Heavy footsteps pulled Durbe away from Rio. He knew who was coming. The aura of anger and rage (And a few other things.) was enough to tell a dog who it was.

Ryoga Kamishiro.

Durbe gently pulled his hand away from Rio and stepped into the corner, where Ryoga wouldn't see him.

* * *

Ryoga entered the room in a state worse for wear. He hadn't even noticed the flowers that Durbe had placed in the vase; he was so out of it. The bags under his eyes clearly showed his sleep deprivation. He looked down at Rio, who was still caught in her slumber. He began to tell her about the accident that took their lives, and about how they might be Barians.

The pain on his face.

The obvious shock that both twins would be going through.

Durbe could feel his heart wrenching at the thought of hurting his friends even more. He paused to think as Ryoga continued to speak. Finally, Durbe knew what he had to do.

He couldn't just stand there and watch as his friends suffered, with nobody there to comfort them.

If their incomplete memories were the source of their pain, then he would help them complete them.

He only hoped it was the right choice.

After taking a deep breath, he revealed himself to Ryoga.

And Ryoga was quick to notice him.

"You," he growled.

Durbe just stared at him, his eyes falling towards Rio once or twice. "Ryoga," he began. "No, Nasch. It's time for you to realize your true identity."

He caught himself looking over to Rio again. "And...it's time for you to realize **your* **true identity...Merag-san."

* * *

*: Here, Durbe is using 'Anata' to refer to Rio, unlike his usual 'Kimi,' as 'Anata' is a word generally used between lovers. (Unless I am WAAAY off and need some serious help with my Japanese.)

* * *

**D.T.B: Angsty Romance. Why do I write angsty romance for these two? Why do I LIKE angsty romance for these two? Ah well, it works. Please review.**


End file.
